theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiff
Tiffany is one of the members of The Terrific Three, and the only female one of them until Shane came. she likes pachinko. 'Teams' Tiff's Unovan team consisted of her starter, an Emboar named Sprite, a Golduck named Chris, a Magnezone named Grapeshock, a Krokorok named Shaquondra, a Leavanny named Sasuke, and a Druddigon named Ridley. Her Alolan team consisted of her starter, an Incineroar named Tigger, a Raticate named Biggie Cheese, an Oricorio named Thor, and a Mudsdale named Eddie Murphy. Her Hoennian team consists of her starter, a Blaziken named Baltimore, a Slaking named Shadow, a Masquerain named Hippo Roller, an Azumarill named Stockton, a Sableye named Stitch, and an Armaldo named El Matador. Her Johtoan team consists of her starter, a Typhlosion named Caldera, a Ursaring named Beast Boy, a Bastiodon named Meshuggah, a Celebi named Neuron, a Heracross named Estrella, a Gyarados named Salmon and a Pimp named Slickback. Battling Strategies Tiff main strategy is to hit enemies hard and fast with their biggest weaknest, sometimes she likes to raise her Pokemon stats to assure her absolute victory. Even tho she likes to ignore doing clever strategies in Pokemon battles, she can elaborate some very clever strategies on how to catch Pokemon. Personality Tiffany is highly unpredictable, just like YouTubes recommendations. When drinking alcohol she tends to act weird and go feral. Appearance Blonde floof hair, red glasses, red jacket sometimes. Powers and Abilities Before Johto she was just your average girl and didnt had much going for her besides the ability of taking anyone to Flavor Town. When drinking alchohol her intelligence raises up greatly, allowing her to make countless and useful inventions. On Johto tho, Tiff hanged herself so she could go to hell. in the 5 years/5 minutes) she spent on hell she learned how to perform various demonic spells, and when she turned the new ruler of hell she turned half demon and got new demon abilities like super strenght, regeneration, fire breathing, etc. When she returned to hell again, she rejected her humanity and became full demon, being even more powerful than before. Weaknesses No matter what, Tiffs immune system will always be trash and she will often get infected with sickness and poisons, although now she can heal at will with her demon powers in Johto. Relationships Daniel - Gay and Lesbian Solidarity. Tiff views Daniel as a father figure because she never had a parent, she does not view Johnny as one however because she views him more like a brother. Johnny - Tiff and Johnny are good friends, who share most likings and personality traits. Tiff views him as a brother but its yet to admit this. Shane - Why you got so many necklace, why you got necklace -UNOVA- Bianca - Tiff was the first one to grab a Pokemon from Bianca, but she never got to meet her, only grabbed the Pokeball and skeedaddled. Alder - Has bug bite fetish. Cheren - Hate that guy. Roxie - not to be a lesbian but oh my fucking god, oh my god. jesus fuck ing christ, god in heaven, hoyl fucking shit. Team Plasma - She dont like, bad. Burgh - Tiff approves of his relantionship with Daniel but thats about it. Colress - Ligma fucking balls lmao Elesa - Tiff approves of her relantionship with Johnny but thats about it. Clay - Dig this nuts Skyla - BEGONE THOT Drayden - Tiff thought Drayden was her dad for no reason other than the fact he was an adult man, this proves Tiff immeasurable gullibleness. but Tiff thought of him as epic. Zinzolin - Gonna kill me, better make it count, better do it in one shot Marlon - Brando Caitlyn - I sleep. Shauntal - READ A BOOK, READ A BOOK, READ A MOFUCKIN BOOK Grimsley - Tiff didnt want his mon to end up dead, all she wanted was to win his gambling game but he didnt let. Marshal - Epic. N - Word Iris - Fellow black girl, neat. -ALOLA- Kukui - very epic. Lillie - she a white girl so me like Hala - fat fuck Hau - fucking loser Gladion - edgy kid but epic Illima - h e e l i e s Mallow - BEGONE THOT Olivia - Tiff gave Olivia Kukuis love letter. Lana - Anal The Masked Royal - Tiff liked battling with him Kiawe - Tiff found him...intense. Faba - please no. Plumeria - not to be a lesbian but FUCKIN HOT Lusamine - Tiff feared her at first but then began fearing Johnny for eating her. Trivia * She has 6 toes on her left foot. * Tiffany is a trans lesbian. * Tiffany is black with intense vitilego. * She has a addiction for Gashapon. * She likes Rap and Metal. * Her fursona is a Garchomp. * She is fluent in Duck. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demon/Half Demon Category:Main Characters